Digging Girl
The Digging Girl (fan-given nickname) is the player-controlled protagonist of the accompanying game ''Dark Cavern'', as well as the subject of the in-game poem Canary Song. She is also speculated to be the girl mentioned in the intro portion of CatGhost 6 Hole. Description Although the intro sequence of CatGhost 6 does not feature her appearance, her in-game sprite suggests she has gray skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Personality Not much is known about the personality of the Digging Girl. According to the intro sequence to CatGhost 6, she enjoys digging, and usually satiated her desire to dig by mischievously digging into other people's gardens. Through dialogue in Dark Cavern it is revealed that she cannot eat (when interacting with the red substance), and is always thirsty (when interacting with buckets)Dark Cavern/Objects. She also seems to be familiar with mines, referring to a minecart as an 'old friend' and mentioning that it is 'still heavy'. The Digging Girl often alludes to being unhappy, saying that she "wants to die" when interacting with the red substance and that she "carries the burden" when interacting with coal. When interacting with rails she may say "Is this how it happened?" suggesting that an event (possibly being trapped in the mine) led to her feeling this way. She claims that she "could fix her problems" with some rope, though the player cannot interact with the rope further than prompting the dialogue. Appearances In Episodes The Digging Girl is the subject of the poem at the start of CatGhost 6. The shovel representing her in Happybirthday appears on the screen in CatGhost 9 Welcome Home. In Games The Digging girl is the protagonist of Dark Cavern. She appears, represented by a shovel, in the game Happybirthday, where she will say "I found you", "Alone, naked, and afraid", and "This isn't the first and wont be the last". The second quote accurately describes her current situation, but the meaning of the other two quotes are unclear. Relationships Elon When interacting with a cage the Digging Girl may say "She could use this." This may be referring to Elon's attic (which is filled with similar cages), suggesting that she knows Elon somehow. Frog There appears to be a connection between the Digging Girl and the unnamed frog that appears in CatGhost 9, and that Elon wants to kill. In the same episode, on a computer screen showing the game Happybirthday, the shovel that usually represents the Digging Girl is replaced by the frog for only a few frames, while also flashing several symbolsCatGhost 9 Welcome Home. Fate The poem in CatGhost 6 explains that an unknown perpetrator "put her to work", by "giving her a shovel" and "sending her in deep", presumably into the cave or the mine, used as the setting for Dark Cavern. She then dies at some point, presumably by being too deep in the cavern to get back out. When encountering a skeleton in Dark Cavern, the Digging Girl will wonder "Is it me?", suggesting she may already be dead, or at least may think that she is. Gallery Dark cavern protag.gif|The Digging Girl "glitching" in Dark Cavern. Its in an unatural position.PNG|Next to a skeleton in the same game. Spt staff.png|The shovel in Happybirthday. Cg10 monitor text.png|A monitor showing the game, along with the shovel, in CatGhost 9. Cg10 frog.png|The mysterious frog in the same episode. See also * Minor characters * Robert D. * The Watcher References Category:Characters